Peace
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After the events of the episode The Sacrifice, Bonnie and Jeremy are mentally and physically exhausted. An argument turns into a confession of feelings and a chance to be, if only just for a night, at peace. How their fight in the kitchen could have gone.


_**SPOILER ALERT:**_** THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE EPISODE 'THE SACRIFICE'.**

**I'm guessing I'm not only Bonnie/Jeremy fan pissed off about that almost kiss, right? They were so close T.T Anyways, this is my version of that scene. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Bonnie and Jeremy trudged into the house, the event of the day exhausting the both of them. Jeremy angrily threw the rag he was pressing against his bleeding neck onto the counter and made his way to the cabinet

"I'm home, okay?" he said to Bonnie, a hint of anger in his voice. He opened the cabinet and took out a small first aid kit. When he turned back around, he was surprised to see Bonnie standing there, only a few feet away.

"I don't need an escort to my room," he said flatly.

"I don't know, between here and upstairs there's still time for you to do something stupid," Bonnie chided.

"I already feel bad, I don't need you to berate me," Jeremy muttered, shifting through the contents of the first aid kit.

"Stefan is stuck in there and I don't know how to get him out, what should I be doing?" Bonnie snapped, her voice wavering slightly at the last few words.

"You should admit that you never should have tried this in the first place," Jeremy said softly, pressing a gauze to his bleeding neck.

"I didn't have a choice, Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted.

"Yeah, well neither did I," Jeremy said simply, walking past her to throw out the bloody rag. Bonnie watched him. He was dirty and bloody and hurt…all because he just couldn't listen and stay out of it.

"Wh-Why did you have to get involved?" she asked.

" 'Cause I didn't want you to get hurt," Jeremy said softly. Bonnie noticed the vulnerability in his eyes as he looked at her. The…no…he couldn't…

"You...J-Jeremy, you can't feel that way about me," Bonnie said, her voice suddenly quiet compared to the yelling she had been doing earlier.

"No," Jeremy said, shaking his head, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Bonnie asked desperately, her voice still quiet.

"Don't act like this is one sided. Like…like I'm some kid that has some crush on his sister's friend," Jeremy said, his voice shaking slightly, the anger back in it. Bonnie noticed how his brown eyes suddenly turned fierce. He was right. She could tell by the way he looked at her that this wasn't just some little crush. It was something more than that.

"You could have died today," he said, his voice low and faint, the torture of the thought of Bonnie dying clear in it. His hand came up to softly caress her cheek. Bonnie tried to hold her own and resist, but she felt herself falling into those beautiful, sad chocolate brown orbs.

"And you almost did," she said softly.

"That was a chance I was willing to take," Jeremy said. Bonnie's heart stuttered a bit at his words. Lately, everyone had been so focused on saving Elena – so ready to die for Elena – that the thought that someone was willing to die for her was surprising.

"I can't…" Bonnie whispered, but this time, she wasn't sure if she was saying this to Jeremy or to herself. She tried to speak again, but the words died in her throat as Jeremy took over her senses. The feeling of his breath brushing against her lip, his smell, the heat radiating from his body, the sound of his slightly ragged breathing.

His lips brushed against hers in the softest, most innocent kiss that still had Bonnie's knees grow weak. This…it was magic. More magical than the moment she shared with Luka in the parking lot. The feeling of bonding with Luka was nothing compared to the feeling of kissing Jeremy.

She grabbed her shoulders in fear that her knees would give out on her and he held her waist gently. The kiss was slow and hesitant and romantic.

After several moments passed, they parted, staring into each other's eyes. Bonnie swallowed nervously, trying to find her voice.

"I-I better go," she said softly.

"Stay," Jeremy said softly. His voice sounded so broken and vulnerable that Bonnie knew there was no way she could refuse. Bonnie laced her fingers through his own, staring up into those sad, dark brown eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said softly. She led the way to his room. They laid down on his bed, facing each other. In a matter of minutes, Bonnie was asleep, curled into Jeremy's arms. He stared longingly at her. Her lips were slightly parted as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He brushed a stray curl away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. For the first time that night, they were both at peace.

**I'm on a roll tonight! This is my second fanfic based off this episode that I posted tonight (the first is a Damon/Elena fic called **_**Heat**_** if anyone wants to read it) and it came out better than what I expected it to be. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
